1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game device having a movable body, for example, a ball, which is moved along a game board, and more particularly, to a game device constructed so as to enable the movable body to automatically jump on the game board.
2. Description of the Related Art
The typical pinball game device of the related art includes bumper mechanisms for automatically rebounding a ball which rolls along a game board and collides therewith. The typical pinball game device also has flippers with which a player can try to direct the ball. In this pinball game device, the ball is repeatedly rebounded by the bumpers and the flippers, and is irregularly moved along the game board. During this movement, whenever the ball collides with a bumper mechanism, a counter counts a score. Obtaining a high score is the object of the game.
However, in the related art pinball game device, the ball is moved in a simple plane along the game board. Although the movement is irregular because of the bumpers and flippers, the movement is relatively simple. This brings about a disadvantage in that one cannot enjoy a jumping movement of the ball.